


world's greatest dad

by tootsonnewts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, cosmo being a very good boy, keith being a daredevil, shiro being very in love, tender domestic sheith, vld creator server flash exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts
Summary: Keith glares up at Shiro from where he’s crumpled on the ground, just an absolute mess of hair and limbs and a single World’s Greatest Dad mug sticking out from the middle of the pile. Cosmo stands proudly beside him, tail wagging a million miles an hour. He pants loud, muzzle parting and big, pink tongue lolling out proudly as if to say,see? look what i did, pop!His butt wiggles with the force of his tail’s motions, lifting his feet off the ground a little.or, shiro encourages cosmo after he rescues keith.





	world's greatest dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papirini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/gifts).



> this is for the incredible papirini for the vld creators server flash exchange!  
> they requested fluffy sheith, and here i am giving literal fluffy sheith!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!  
> <3!

“I told you not to try it.”

Keith glares up at Shiro from where he’s crumpled on the ground, just an absolute mess of hair and limbs and a single _World’s Greatest Dad_ mug sticking out from the middle of the pile. Cosmo stands proudly beside him, tail wagging a million miles an hour. He pants loud, muzzle parting and big, pink tongue lolling out proudly as if to say, _see? look what i did, pop!_ His butt wiggles with the force of his tail’s motions, lifting his feet off the ground a little.

Keith wheezes in pain as one of Cosmo’s huge paws stomps right down on his sternum and finally, Shiro decides to grant him mercy, reaching down to help him up off the ground. Keith studies his outstretched hand for a moment, apparently deciding if his ego is worth the sacrifice. Eventually he relents, grasping Shiro’s wrist and allowing himself to be tugged up. Cosmo stands at attention the moment Keith is upright, anticipating his next move. Shiro laughs to himself at the way the dog always seems to mirror Keith’s mannerisms. It really is true, what they say about dogs resembling their owners.

Keith shoots a pointed look at Shiro through his mussed up bangs. The corners of his lips twitch, fighting him for control of his expression. Finally, Keith wrests it back and arches an eyebrow in expectation, crossing his arms with a flat, “What.”

“You just-you’re twins, you know?”

“What.” Keith’s arms are still crossed, his hair is still a mess, but now he looks genuinely confused. The coffee mug that started the whole ordeal is still clutched in his grasp, dangling precariously from slack fingers.

“You and Cosmo,” Shiro supplies helpfully, although he knows it’s a little less than helpful overall.

“I know who you meant. I mean _what?_ How are we twins?”

“You just act the same, is all. For one thing, you stand the same way.”

Keith cocks his weight to one hip and grumbles, “No we don’t.”

It’s so hard for Shiro not to snort when he looks down to Cosmo next to him, all his weight balanced on one side, as if caught mid-prance. Keith sighs when he realizes.

“You both do this thing with your head when you’re confused. Like, you cock it to the side a little bit.”

Keith does the very thing Shiro pointed out. “What do you mean?”

Shiro does laugh out loud at that one. Cosmo’s tail thumps against the floor where he sits, his head tilted toward his shoulder, eyes bouncing between the men standing before him. The picture is perfect, sending Shiro laughing even harder. He doubles over, gasping for air, and slaps his hand down. Unfortunately enough for him, the tears in his eyes obscure his vision, causing him to land slightly off of his intended target - the kitchen island - and land instead on thin air.

He stumbles forward, face doing everything in its power to meet the floor. The air rushes around him dramatically and a small sound of alarmed surprise escapes his lips. Before his nose can become intimately familiar with the hand-cut slate tile, a strong arm wraps itself around his chest, dragging him upward. A cold, wet nose shoves itself into his side, providing extra stability, and his final comparison is drawn. He allows himself to be placed properly upright, brushing imaginary dust from his shirt.

“You both rush to help the ones you love,” Shiro points out. Keith glances at the mug in his hands, Cosmo watching him warily, as if he’ll try whatever stunt he pulled in the first place. “You still haven’t told me what exactly happened.”

“He pulled me off the counter.”

“What?”

“I climbed up, but my foot slipped a little bit on some water, and I guess he freaked out? So he grabbed my foot and transported me to the floor. No big deal.”

“Oh, of course. No big deal,” Shiro answers, reaching down to scratch between Cosmo’s ears. “Just a good boy being a good boy.”

“A good boy being a good boy,” Keith agrees. After a moment of contemplatively staring up at the top shelf of the cabinet, he sets the mug next to the coffee pot and leaves the room.

“A good boy looking after a good boy, huh, you good boy?” Shiro coos, bending down to nuzzle against Cosmo’s face. “Just the best boy.”

“The best boy,” Keith echoes quietly from the doorway and Shiro smiles.


End file.
